Trois secondes
by Syrielle's
Summary: Il avait fallu trois seconde à Akabane Karma pour apercevoir Asano Gakushû assis sur le toit du lycée. Il n'avait fallu que trois seconde pour qu'Asano comprenne ses sentiments envers son rival. Il avait fallu trois secondes à Karma pour oublier Nagisa et trois autres seconde pour comprendre qui avait pris sa place dans son cœur. Ils avaient mis trois secondes pour s'embrasser.
1. trois secondes pour le voir

**Bonjour ! Comme je n'ai pas assez de travail ( notez l'ironie ) j'ai décider de me lancer dans une fanfiction plutôt courte ( maximum 5 chapitres) sur Assassination classroom. J'adore cet anime et je noie mon futur échec scolaire en me refaisant les deux saison (que j'ai eue fini ce matin).**

 **Dans la vie, il y'a deux genre de couple que j'aime : Un personnage calme avec un provocateur/ personnage agité ( MidoTaka, BokuAka, KuroTsukki, KarmaGisa ) et des ennemis qui finissent ensemble ( AoKaga )**

 **Voila pourquoi j'ai décider de faire cette petit fanfiction Asano x Karma. J'ai prévu de faire une fic longue KarmaGisa (encore un UA) mais comme j'ai déjà plusieurs fanfictions de prévue, je la remets pour plus tard.**

 _ **Assassination classroom ne m'appartient pas !**_

* * *

Lycée, Karma avait toujours été impatient d'y entrer. Affronter des élèves plus doué que lui, plus âgés aussi, et leur prouver sa force. Depuis son entrée au Collège Kunugigaoka il avait su où il voulait aller. Le collège et le lycée de Kunugigaoka étaient les meilleurs de la capitale. Classés dans le top du pays. C'était donc une évidence pour Karma de continuer le lycée là où il avait suivi ses années de collège. Ajouté à cela que son seul véritable adversaire sur le terrain des études allait lui aussi dans ce lycée, le choix de Karma Akabane était vite fait.

Pourtant, plusieurs petites choses sont venues se mettre en travers de sa route, lui annonçant des années de lycée aussi distrayante que pénible. Tout d'abord son renvoi temporaire, l'envoyant par la même occasion en classe E. Karma savait très bien que les lycéens de Kunugigaoka étaient tout aussi hautain avec les anciens de la classe des épaves que leurs homologues collégiens. Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges était loin de craindre les remarques des autres, au contraire, au fil de l'année Karma prenait un plaisir fourbe à assoir sa domination intellectuelle sur les « Elus » de Kunugigaoka.

Le deuxième problème qui s'est mis sur sa route fut l'assassinat du professeur Koro. Ou plutôt sa médiatisation. Son visage ainsi que celui des autres élèves de la classe E furent placardés dans tous les journaux du pays, diffusé à la télévision et sur les réseaux sociaux. Leurs visages ainsi connus de tous, ils seraient surement harcelés de questions dès leur premier jour de lycée.

Et cela ne manqua pas. Après une semaine de cours, la patience d'Akabane Karma fut mise à rude épreuve. Des dizaines de personnes, qu'elles soient de sa classe ou non, l'attendaient à chaque couloir de l'école. Le jeune prodige devait ruser pour éviter les groupes d'élèves qui pouvaient aller jusqu'à le suivre même en dehors du lycée ! Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à leur question, et pas de temps à perdre à leur faire peur pour qu'ils le laissent en paix même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mais la seule personne à qui il avait envie de répondre, le seul élève qu'il avait envie de provoquer avait décider de tout bonnement l'ignorer.

Asano Gakushû, le fils de l'ancien proviseur, lui avait pourtant promis de « Lui tirer les vers du nez ». Mais depuis la rentrée, pas un seul regard, pas une seule parole, pas une seule critique. Ce n'était pourtant pas les occasions qui manquaient vu qu'ils étaient dans la même classe.

Depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient entrés au lycée, Asano restait sagement planqué avec les quatre autres prodiges et cela avait le don de prodigieusement agacé l'ancien élève de la classe E. Pas qu'il donnait une quelconque importance au rouquin, mais Karma n'appréciait pas ceux qui ne tenaient pas leur parole, surtout quand il y voyait l'occasion d'agacer son rival.

* * *

Le toit de l'école était l'endroit idéal pour se planquer durant les pauses de midi trop mouvementée. La porte d'accès était fermée mais il n'avait fallu que deux essais à Karma pour forcer la porte avec un trombone.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en arrivant sur le toit du lycée Kunugigaoka le mercredi de la deuxième semaine de cours, Asano y était déjà assis, seul et son bento sur les genoux.

Trois secondes. C'est le temps que Karma eu besoin avant de se rendre compte qu'Asano était là, assis devant lui, avec le même regard fier que durant leurs années de collège.

Trois secondes pour cacher la surprise de son visage et pour prendre un air nonchalant. Et c'était largement suffisant pour que le rouquin puisse s'en apercevoir, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage aux traits froids.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, Gakushû- _kun_. Déclara Karma après avoir repris contenance.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouge savait que son rival n'aimait pas les signe de familiarité peu importe la personne. C'était tellement plaisant à ses yeux de voir le si fier Asano Gakushû se retenir de grimacer à l'entende de son prénom.

-J'avais quelques questions à te poser, tu n'as quand même pas oublié, Akabane ?

Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié, mais maintenant qu'il avait attendu plus d'une semaine que le fils de l'ex-proviseur ne daigne lui accorder de son temps, Karma était bien décider à le faire poirauter quelques temps. C'était après tout, une vengeance bien douce quand on savait ce dont était capable de génie aux cheveux rouge.

-Oh ? Tu avais des questions à me poser Asano ? J'avais _totalement_ oublié.

Son faux air innocent ne trompait personne, encore moins son rival qui grinça doucement des dents.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Akabane, tu dois m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernier avec la créature qui a détruit la lune. Alors tu vas gentiment t'assoir et répondre à mes questions.

Le sourire de Karma se fit plus grand alors que celui d'Asano avait totalement disparu. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que la situation dérape, tout les deux en avaient totalement conscience et pourtant aucun ne voulait céder face à l'autre.

-Je suis désolé Asano, vraiment, mais je suis déjà très occupé jusqu'à … Au moins le mois prochain.

Asano savait très bien que son rival n'avait rien de prévu, depuis la reprise des cours, il ne faisait qu'éviter les hordes de fanatiques qui souhaitaient un autographe de « celui qui avait été pris en otage par l'horrible créature jaune destructrice de la lune ».

Pourquoi alors le faire attendre ? Par simple plaisir ou parce qu'il a une autre idée derrière la tête ? Venant d'Akabane Karma, toutes les options étaient possibles et il fallait être au moins aussi tordu que lui pour savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

Replaçant correctement son sac sur son épaule, Karma tourna les talons avant de faire un petit signe de la main à son rival, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

-On se revoit en cours.

Et en à peine trois seconde, Karma avait totalement disparu de son champ de vision.


	2. Trois seconde pour comprendre

**Voici le chapitre 2 ! Je compte poster un chapitre par jour étant donné qu'il n'y a que 5 chapitres. Pour celles qui ne se souvenaient pas des noms des 5 prodiges (comme moi) les voici : Akari Teppei - Sociologie Sakakibara Ren - Japonais Koyama Natsuhiko - Sciences Seo tomoya - Langues.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu plus long que le premier, je pense garder approximativement cette longueur pour les autres chapitres.**

 _ **Les personnages et l'univers d'Assassination Classroom ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

Voilà un peu plus de trois semaines que Karma faisait tourner en bourrique son rival. Et Asano ne lâchait pas l'affaire, peut importe combien de temps cela prendrait, il ferait cracher à Akabane ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur troisième année. Il avait essuyé assez de défaite en un an pour savoir que sa persévérance le mènerait à la victoire.

Asano avait commencé en essayant de le coincer une fois par jour. En une semaine et demi d'observation, le fils de l'ancien proviseur avait eu tout le temps d'analyser les lieux où fuyait Karma lorsqu'il voulait sa tranquillité. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouge aimait les endroit isolés et calmes, et cela ne faisait qu'aider Asano dans sa tâche. Les lieux isolés étaient peu nombreux à Kunugigaoka, le rouquin en eut vite fait le tour et à chaque fois il trouvait sa cible. Cible qui trouvait le moyen de lui filer entre les doigts avec une facilité déconcertante, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement. Même ses camarades de classes Akari, Sakakibara, Koyama et Seo commençaient à se poser des questions.

De son côté, Karma s'amusait des réactions de son camarade de classe même si celui-ci était devenu de plus en plus insistant au fil des jours. Voir Asano, le visage à moitié décomposé après chaque tentative ratée, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir sa frustration avait un petit côté jouissif pour lui. Et si l'année avait mal commencée, savoir que les examens approchaient lentement et qu'il pourrait ainsi se hisser en tête du classement rendait Karma presque euphorique.

Il l'avait déjà dit à Nagisa l'année dernière, montrer que malgré qu'il ait été en classe E il les surpasserait tous. Ses résultats en classe en été une preuve concrète, tout ceux qui n'étaient pas a Kunugigaoka l'année dernière peinaient à suivre les cours, seuls les cinq prodiges lui arrivaient à la cheville.

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit dans tout le bâtiment principal, couvrant la voix du professeur que Karma n'écoutait qu'à peine. Il connaissait déjà cette matière, il l'avait étudiée avec le professeur Koro. Mais les dernières paroles du professeur, étouffée dans le brouhaha ambiant des étudiants pressés d'avoir finit les cours, retinrent son attention.

\- J'ai affiché les binômes ainsi que vos sujets dans les valves, veuillez aller les consulter avant la semaine prochaine. Je répondrais à vos questions au prochain cours.

Et le prof s'en alla, la moitié de ses élèves ne l'ayant même pas entendu. Karma, lui, l'avait très bien entendu et un sourire satisfait avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Qui serait la pauvre personne qui allait devoir passer du temps avec lui pour valider son année ?

Se levant d'un bon souple, Karma attrapa son sac de cours qu'il avait à peine ouvert de la journée et se dirigea vers les valves. Les couloirs commençaient déjà à se remplir d'élèves impatient de quitter l'école, d'autres allaient surement rejoindre leur club pour décompresser de cette longue journée.

Lorsque Karma arriva aux valves, cinq élèves étaient déjà présents. Pourtant karma était sûr que les prodiges de Kunugigaoka étaient encore entrain de discuter lorsqu'il était parti de la classe. Son détour pour fuir une fille horriblement pot de colle lui avait fait perdre du temps mais pas assez pour que ces imbéciles orgueilleux le devancent, non ?

\- Et bien qu'avons-nous là ? Ricana Koyama avec son horrible sourire.

A côté de lui, Akari remonta ses lunettes avec son habituel sourire hautain. Malgré leur défaite de l'année dernière qui les avait rendus plus humble avec la classe E, les cinq prodiges de Kunugigaoka n'acceptaient pas que Karma atterrisse dans la classe de première A avec les meilleurs élèves du lycée.

Pendant qu'Akari, Koyama et Seo fesaient face à un Karma amusé par leur animosité puérile, Asano et Sakakibara continuaient de chercher leurs noms parmi la listes des élèves de premières.

Les groupes avaient été pensé pour rapprocher les étudiants, et les sujets pensé de sortes à ce que les meilleurs élèves ne soient pas avantagés par rapport aux plus faibles. Les quatre « amis » d'Asano s'étaient donc vu mettre en binôme avec des élèves moyens et un sujet à l'opposé de leur matière de prédilection. Mais la surprise ne se trouvait pas chez ces quatre étudiants mais plutôt chez Asano et Akabane.

C'est Ren, posté à côté du rouquin qui lui fit remarquer son binôme. Tout le monde dans l'école, qu'ils soient professeurs, nouvel ou ancien élève, connaissait l'animosité entre les deux meilleurs étudiants de Kunugigaoka. Et c'est à cause de cette animosité qu'ils avaient été placés en binôme.

 _Groupe 15 : Asano Gakushû Classe 1A et Akabane Karma Classe 1A_

 _Sujet : Le niveau de vie en milieu carcéral._

Les joues rougissantes sous une colère mal contenue, Asano fit volteface et marcha d'un pas mesuré jusqu'à être en face de son rival.

\- Ne pense pas que je te laisserais filer, Akabane. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors de la classe E que j'accepterais que tu fasses baisser ma moyenne.

Le regard fier, le menton lever en signe de défis, Karma ne dis rien. Il savait que son silence provoquerait bien plus le roux plutôt qu'une réplique cinglante qui lui permettrait de rebondir.

Mais lentement, une idée s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Asano, un détail qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte. Un sourire mauvais collé sur son visage, il s'avança encre d'un pas, rentrant dans la zone de confort de sa némésis.

\- Mais au moins, tu ne pourras plus échapper à mes questions avec ce travail de groupe. Tu vas devoir cracher le morceau _Akabane._

Trois secondes. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour faire bouger l'adolescent aux cheveux rouge. Un mouvement du pied, Son adversaire perd l'équilibre. Asano se rattrape à la veste noire de Karma mais celui-ci domine l'échange.

La tête d'Asano claque contre le sol, malgré les reflexes qu'il à obtenu avec ses cours d'arts martiaux, il n'a pas pu réagir. Akabane est au-dessus de lui, son poing lever, prêt à frapper se visage pâle sous lui. Il hésite, les yeux violine sous lui le transperce.

Durant trois secondes, avant qu'il n'attaque, Karma s'était sentit comme un lapin pris entre les phares d'une voiture. Ce n'était pas lui, lui était un assassin, pas un animal en danger de mort. Alors il avait attaqué pour se défendre, comme l'assassin qu'il était.

Les professeurs arrivent, les deux étudiants se font séparer et emmener vers le bureau du nouveau proviseur. C'est un homme d'âge mûr, un ancien professeur de l'école qui continue de suivre en partie le doctrine de l'ancien proviseur Asano. Ils passèrent près de vingt minutes dans le bureau, l'homme leur rappelant plusieurs points du règlement intérieur, expliquant à Karma que la deuxième chance qu'il avait eu en atterrissant en classe E ne lui serait plus rendue et qu'au prochain écarts il serait renvoyé sans plus de cérémonie. Puis il parla longuement avec Asano, lui expliquant à quel point il était déçu de son comportement. Mais pas une seule de ses paroles n'atteignirent les adolescents. Le sang battait encore dans leurs tempes, les regards étaient froids comme de la glace et les poings restaient crispés sous la colère.

Il fallait une sanction, pour punir leur comportement et pour qu'ils servent d'exemple aux autres lycéens tentés de désobéir au règlement. Et leur sanction tomba : Tous les vendredis, ils devraient rester jusqu'à la fermeture du lycée à 19h00 pour travailler sur le projet de fin d'année en binôme. La bonne entende était primordiale pour le directeur et les deux étudiants n'eurent pas d'autre choix que se plier à la volonté de celui qui dirigeait cette école.

* * *

Le vendredi arriva bien trop rapidement au goût des deux étudiants. Karma avait sécher plusieurs cours qu'il avait jugé lui-même inutile. Et de son côté Asano n'avait plus tenter une seule fois de s'approcher de son rival.

Durant la pause de midi, Karma se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur le toit du lycée. Les autres étudiants étaient de moins en moins insistant mais Karma aimait la tranquillité qu'il avait en restant sur le toit.

Son bento à moitié vide sur les genoux et son portable en main, Karma souriait doucement face à son fond d'écran. Le garçon n'était un grand sentimental mais la mort du professeur Koro ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Au point qu'il place une photo de groupe en fond d'écran de son téléphone portable. Kayano devait avoir déteint sur lui.

Mais dans la classe E, une autre personne ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il avait fallu du temps à Karma pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait d'abord pensé à de l'amitié, quelque chose de platonique et d'habituel entre deux élèves d'une même classe. Mais quand la curiosité s'était mêlée à ce sentiment nouveau, il s'était dit que c'était surement de l'admiration. Après tout, il était surement le meilleur assassin qu'il croiserait durant sa vie. Oui, il avait fallu du temps à Karma pour comprendre la nature exacte de ce qu'il ressentait pour Nagisa, et quand il l'avait compris, l'adolescent aux cheveux carmin avait simplement fuit le problème.

C'était le manque qui avait poussé Karma à réfléchir à nouveau sur la nature ambiguë de ses sentiments. Chacun était retourné à sa vie après la remise de leur diplôme, certains se revoyaient encore mais Karma n'envoyait qu'un sms de groupe une fois de temps en temps lorsqu'il y pensait. La seule personne à qui il avait envie d'envoyer plus de message était Nagisa. Karma avait passé des jours à retourner le problème dans tout les sens, et c'est le croisé, deux jours avant la rentrée, qui lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Ses yeux azur plongeant dans les siens, son sourire à la fois timide et sincère. Karma était tombé amoureux de Nagisa avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il s'était fracassé au sol sans même pouvoir se rattraper à quelque chose. Akabane Karma était tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui ne lui adresserais jamais rien d'autre que des regard remplis d'amitié.

Alors le génie de la classe des épaves avait simplement fait le mort, il avait ignoré les textos de son ami. Il avait choisi la voie de la facilité pour se préserver.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours le fit sortir de ses pensées. Karma repris son masque de mépris avant d'entrer en classe. Pas question de montrer la moindre faiblesse face aux autres, personne n'avait le droit de le voir faible. Parce qu'Akabane Karma refusait tout bonnement d'être faible.

* * *

La bibliothèque était l'endroit idéal pour travailler. Bien que souvent occupée, après 17h30 le nombre d'étudiant diminuait de moitié. Asano et Karma avaient choisis un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, refusant l'idée d'être vus ensemble même si l'école entière était au courant qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble.

Les deux étudiants ne s'étaient pas adresser la moindre parole et chacun avait remis son masque de froideur habituel. Asano était plongé dans une encyclopédie et Karma dans un bouquin traitant de la prison de Tokyo. Ils travaillaient efficacement mais le silence qui régnait entre les deux étudiants devenaient pesant. Finalement, ce fut Asano qui brisa le silence.

-Tu comptes éviter le sujet encore longtemps, Akabane ?

Karma était presque trop heureux en voyant le visage renfrogné du rouquin. En brisant ainsi le silence, il venait de perdre la bataille. L'expression de Karma se fit plus satisfaite, agaçant un peu plus Asano.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Asano.

Le fils de l'ancien directeur referma brusquement son encyclopédie.

\- Ton prof vous a peut-être permis d'avoir de bon résultat, mais il ne vous a pas appris à tenir parole à ce que je vois.

Asano était bien décidé à pousser son rival dans ses derniers retranchements. Il ne supportait plus de devoir attendre pour des réponses. Il aurait pu aller chercher sur internet, mais il savait que les journalistes avaient déformé une grande partie de ce qui c'était réellement passé. Il avait fouillé dans les documents de son père mais il n'ait rien trouvé, comme si cette histoire n'avait jamais existé.

\- Je tiens toujours paroles, mais toi par contre tu n'as pas l'air très patient.

Le sourire de karma se fit plus grand, si Asano espérait taper là où ça fait mal, il allait devoir réfléchir un peu plus. Mais il croisa le regard déterminé de son rival. Ses yeux violine qui au lieu d'adoucir ses traits par leur couleur, les rendait plus dur. Et en trois secondes, Karma changea d'avis.

\- C'est bon. Soupira l'adolescent. Je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu me tapes un scandale de diva au milieu de la bibliothèque.

De toute façon, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps pour raconter cette histoire.

C'était faux, il fallu presque deux heures à Karma pour tout raconté à Gakushû. Le roux l'écoutait presque religieusement, c'était une première. Mais il n'hésitait pas à poser des questions, emmètre son jugement. Karma omis certains détails. Son rival n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant de son voyage dans l'espace avec Nagisa ou de voir la photo qu'il avait prise de ce dernier lors de son travestissement. Après tout, ces souvenirs avec Nagisa n'appartenaient qu'à lui, le roux n'avait pas besoin de savoir ç quand Karma eut finis son histoire, les portes du lycée allaient bientôt se fermée. Les deux étudiants se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Le soir, avant de s'endormir, le visage souriant de Karma s'imposa à Gakushû. Mais seulement durant trois secondes.


	3. Trois secondes pour accepter

**Et voilà donc le chapitre 3 de cette courte fanfiction Karma x Asano (ou Asano x Karma, c'est comme vous voulez xD). Je sais que le chapitre aurait dû sortir il y'a de ça plusieurs mois. Je m'excuse pour l'attende, mais j'espère que ce chapitre m'aidera à me faire pardonnée.**

 **Le chapitre quatre est déjà bien commencé, il arrivera à mon retour de vacances fin aout.**

 **Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, on assiste surtout à l'évolution des sentiments d'Asano envers Karma. J'ai essayé de rendre ça le plus réaliste possible. Alors OUI, Asano ressent quelque chose pour Karma, mais NON ce n'est pas encore de l'amour. C'est un béguin, des sentiments qui évoluent et se transforment, mais il ne va pas balancer un grand « Je t'aime Karma ». D'ailleurs il n'aura surement pas de Je t'aime xD Il s'agit d'une fanfiction sur deux garçons qui vont finir par sortir ensemble, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont être fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Attention, il y'aura bien des sentiments amoureux, on le ressent d'ailleurs déjà avec Asano, mais je voulais surtout parler de la découverte de l'amour, des questions qu'un garçon qui se découvre potentiellement homosexuel pourrait se poser.**

 **Cette fanfiction, je le rappelle, ne fera que cinq chapitres mais je ferais peut-être une suite. Dites-moi si cela vous intéresse.**

 _ **Assassination Classroom ne m'appartient pas.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3: Trois secondes pour accepter**_

Dimanche soir, veille des partiels, Asano aurait dû être en train d'étudier, de relire une dernière fois ses cours pour s'assurer de sa réussite. A la place il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur son plafond couleur beige. Il y'a deux semaines, Karma lui avait parlé de ce qui c'était passé durant leur troisième année et depuis, le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouge n'arrêtait pas de s'imposer à son esprit.

Bien sûr Asano n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre pourquoi. Le lundi succédant leur après midi à la bibliothèque et après avoir passé le weekend à réfléchir aux paroles de son rival, Asano avait croisé le regard fier de Karma.

Durant trois secondes, aucun des deux étudiants n'avait lâché le regard de l'autre, se défiant du regard. Et durant ces trois secondes, le cœur du rouquin avait comme cesser de battre. Il n'en fallu pas plus au fils de Gakuhô Asano pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il ressentait qu'il l'acceptait pour autant. Alors il préférait se voiler la face, persuadé qu'en ignorant les battements effrénés de son cœur, celui-ci se calmerait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir le béguin pour un garçon. Pour _ce_ garçon.

Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'était pas gay. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles, leur trouvant toujours de nouveaux défauts. Mais cela ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il était attiré par les hommes. D'ailleurs il se sentait bien loin du cliché de l'homosexuel efféminé qui sautait sur tout ce qui bouge. Et il se voyait déjà subir les brimades des autres si l'on apprenait qu'il avait le béguin pour ce foutu Karma Akabane.

Il avait honte de le dire maintenant, mais au collège il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à envoyer plus bas que terre quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un avec le même genre de _sentiments_ que lui. Cela lui en donnait presque la nausée, de se dire que si on apprenait sa nouvelle obsession pour l'adolescent aux cheveux rouge, il ne serait plus rien d'autre que « Le gay de la classe 1-A ».

Il craignait aussi le regard de son père. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait changé au point d'abandonner son poste de directeur qu'il n'avait pas certains préjugés à l'égard de certaines minorité.

Asano soupira avant de se retourner dans son lit. Il n'aimait pas, non, il _détestait_ se perdre dans ce genre de réflexions. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait c'était l'année dernière, et il s'était presque retrouvé à demander de l'aide à la classe E, à Akabane.

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine alors que les yeux mordoré de sa Némésis se dessinaient sous ses paupières. Il resta ainsi de longue minute, visualisant le regard hautain de Karma lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était premier du classement alors qu'Asano était déjà au courant. Son regard amusé lorsque, avant qu'il ne monte dans l'autocar pour fuir la presse, il avait accepté de devoir répondre à ses questions sur cette année scolaire si particulière.

Plus les minutes défilaient et plus Gakushuu se rendait compte d'une chose : Il avait toujours regardé Karma. Comme un rival, un ennemi, une cible à abattre et pourquoi pas même un pion important pour son règne l'espace d'un instant. Alors devait-il être étonné de ressentir ces sentiments, d'avoir ce stupide béguin d'adolescent après avoir passé autant de temps à chercher du regard l'autre étudiant ?

Avec un grognement agacé, Asano se redressa et posa son regard sur son bureau. Il savait qu'il avait le niveau pour réussir haut la main ces examens trimestriels. Il était le délégué de la classe 1-A, fils de l'ancien directeur Asano Gakuhô. Mais l'image du visage fier de Karma si celui-ci arrivait premier le poussa à se lever. Il était hors de question qu'il finisse deuxième. Quitte à devoir passer une nuit blanche pour assurer sa victoire, ce n'était qu'u petit sacrifice à ses yeux.

* * *

Les examens du lycée Kunugigaoka étaient bien plus stressant que ceux du Collège. Karma n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang-froid pour des examens. Il perdait même très rarement son sang-froid, que ce soit pour les études où dans la vie de tous les jours. Il ressentait de l'agacement pour certaines personnes, il aimait se moquer des gens, mais il ne perdait jamais le contrôle de lui-même. La seule fois où cela était arrivé, c'était lors de sa dispute avec Nagisa, l'année dernière, lorsqu'ils devaient décider si oui ou non ils allaient tuer le professeur Koro.

Karma n'avait jamais autant perdu le contrôle de lui-même, emplis d'une colère sourde et sombre. Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de faire plier son camarade de classe, mais sans succès. Il fallait dire que les élèves de la classe des épaves s'étaient tous forgé un sacré caractère, et qu'il fallait plus que quelques coups et un regard menaçant pour faire plier le meilleur assassin de leur classe.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouge avait donc totalement confiance en ses capacités et en la réussite de ses examens. Et voir tous les autres étudiants perdre leurs moyens, paniquer en relisant leurs notes de cours, faisait doucement rire le génie. Il les trouvait presque stupide, à paniquer pour des examens alors qu'ils avaient étudié surement pendant des jours sans se préoccuper d'avoir un minimum de sommeil.

Karma attendait que leur professeur de langue arrive. C'était son premier examen, et même s'il n'était pas le plus doué au collège, Nagisa et Nakamura le devançant à chaque fois de quelques points, il savait que maintenant son seul adversaire était Asano. Et peut-être bien aussi Seo, l'anglais était quand même la matière de prédilection du Prodige.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, Asano entra dans la salle de classe, suivis de près par ses quatre « amis ». Karma doutait fortement qu'Asano soit proche des autres prodiges, ils étaient intelligent mais jusqu'à l'année dernière, ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des pions aux yeux du roux, Karma en était sûr. Et on ne pouvait pas avoir une amitié solide en l'espace de quelque mois, pas quand on ne faisait confiance à personne ou presque. A la limite Sakakibara, le prodige en Japonais semblait assez sincère dans son amitié avec Asano, mais les trois autres ? Non, définitivement Karma n'arrivait pas à imaginer Gakushuu avec des amis.

Mais sur le coup, quand le fils de l'ancien directeur entra en classe, ce n'était pas de le voir entouré des quatre autres garçons qui l'interpella, mais plutôt leur visage soucieux face aux traits tiré d'Asano. Le rouquin semblait ne pas avoir dormis de la nuit. Les yeux cernés, le teint livide, Asano semblait presque malade. Ses iris violine ressortaient encore plus à cause des cernes noires qui s'étaient logées sous ses yeux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Karma essaya de capter le regard de son rival, et il y arriva. Pendant trois secondes, trois secondes qui passèrent en un claquement de doigts aux yeux de Karma, avant que le roux ne détourne le regard, tentant vainement une mine agacée pour ne pas perdre la face devant tout le monde.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Karma pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un certain agacement pointa en lui, depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de son année scolaire en 3-E, Asano fuyait presque Karma. Presque, parce que sa fierté l'obligeait à affronter le génie aux cheveux rouge, mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient pour leur séance du vendredi soir, il ne lui jetait même pas un regard, pas un pique. Karma s'était dit qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un comportement plus « sage » pour éviter de nouveau ennuis et avancer plus vite dans leur travail. Mais maintenant, il était certains que quelque chose clochait avec le garçon.

Karma avait envie de se lever, et de confronter son rival. Mais le professeur allait entrer d'une minute à l'autre. Il n'avait pas peur du possible refus d'Asano, après tout, il savait mieux que quiconque comment le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant, encore plus simple que de toucher une cible en mouvement à cinq cents mètres. Il lui suffisait simplement de viser correctement.

« Ne gardez qu'un stylo et de quoi effacer sur votre bureau s'il vous plait. »

Le professeur entra dans la salle d classe sans jeter un seul regard à ses élèves, un paquet de feuilles à la main.

« Vous faites passer les feuilles vers la arrière et quand je donnerais le signale vous aurez deux heures. C'est compris ? »

Un vague « oui » répondit au professeur qui soupira. Karma n'avait presque pas assisté aux cours d'anglais depuis la rentrée, mais il savait que le niveau qu'il avait acquis avec mademoiselle Irina lui serait suffisant au moins jusqu'en décembre. Après il devra travailler pour garder le niveau.

Le top départ fut donner et Karma commença à remplir son questionnaire. Il savait qu'il aurait des facilités pour ces examens trimestriels. Les cours qu'il avait suivis durant sa troisième année lui avaient presque donné le niveau d'un terminal. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils aient l'air si simple. L'espace d'un instant, Karma se demanda s'il n'y avait pas de questions piège, puis il se rappela la « guerre » qui s'était déroulée entre Asano Gakuhô et le professer Koro. Dans son désir presque fou de vouloir faire tomber la classe E, l'ancien directeur avait considérablement élevé le niveau.

Le silence régnait dans la salle de classe. Le professeur était assis à son bureau, ne jetant même pas un regard aux élèves qui grattaient le papier presque férocement. Karma se risqua à glisser son regard vers les autres. Il avait plus que du temps devant lui, et il remarqua que tout le monde semblait extrêmement concentré. Pourtant il y'avait plusieurs anciens élèves de la section Collège de Kunugigaoka. Il fallait croire que le bourrage de crâne qu'avait fait subir l'ancien directeur n'avait vraiment pas fait fonctionner. Les deux seules personnes qui semblaient à l'aise dans leur examen étaient Seo et Asano. Ce qui n'étonna même pas Karma.

Il termina assez rapidement son examen, prenant le temps de relire plusieurs fois sa copie, luxe qu'il n'avait pas pu se faire l'année dernière à cause du niveau des examens, étoffa certaines réponses avant de poser son stylo deux minutes avant la fin de l'examen.

Sans vraiment y faire attention, son regard se posa sur la nuque d'Asano, assis à quelques mètres devant lui sur la gauche. Le garçon semblait concentré mais pas stresser, il devait surement lui aussi relire sa copie et corriger les quelques fautes qui auraient pu se glisser sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Karma leva les yeux vers son professeur. Le vieil homme le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il savait bien qu'à cette distance il ne pouvait pas tricher, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier le fait qu'un étudiant rêvasse pendant son examen. Le menton levé en signe de défi, Karma haussa un sourcil en direction de son professeur, comme pour le narguer d'avoir fait un examen trop simple pour lui. Mais la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de l'épreuve et coupant Karma dans sa joie d'ennuyer l'un de ses professeurs. Après tout, ce n'est parce qu'il appréciait Irina, Karasuma et le professeur Koro qu'il devait apprécier tous ses professeurs.

D'un geste ennuyé il fit passer sa copie vers l'avant et sortit dès que leur professeur leur en donna l'autorisation. Dans le couloir il croisa de nouveau le regard de son rival. Il semblait presqu'aller mieux, comme si travailler était une sorte de médicament pour l'adolescent.

Karma laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette de son rival. En dehors de ses cernes il n'avait pas l'air vraiment malade. Son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude, livide même, mais tout le monde ne réagissait pas de la même manière face à la fatigue. A côté d'Asano se trouvait Sakakibara, qui lui parlait le plus normalement du monde. Les trois autres prodiges se trouvaient là aussi et c'est Natsuhiko Koyama, le Prodige des sciences qui le remarqua en premier. Et comme à son habitude, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le provoquer avec des remarques mal choisie.

Karma était bien tenté de l'ignorer, après tout, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire des remarques de l'autre adolescent. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était d'ennuyer son rival jusqu'à ce qu'il perdre son sang-froid. Voir le si fier Asano s'énerver était surement devenu le passe-temps favori du garçon aux cheveux rouge. Alors il traça devant le Prodige avant de se poster en face du roux. Celui-faisait la même taille que lui alors il pencha un peu son corps en avant, plaçant son visage juste en dessous de celui d'Asano.

« Et alors Asano- _kun_ quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu avais tellement peur de rater ton examen que tu n'en as pas dormis de la nuit ? »

Un grand sourire barrait le visage de Karma. Asano serrait les poings mais ne bronchait pas, c'était presqu'anormale face à la provocation directe du garçon. Le rouquin ferma brièvement les yeux, comme pour contenir des émotions qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Le sourire de Karma s'agrandit encore un peu plus, finalement il allait faire craquer rapidement sa Némésis. Mais contre toute attente, Asano posa un regard froid et plein de défi, presque hautain, sur Karma avant de se retourner vers Sakakibara.

« Tu viens Ren, à cette heure-ci il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de monde à la bibliothèque, on devrait pouvoir réviser loin des nuisances. »

Sakakibara et Asano tournèrent le dos à Karma, suivis de près par Koyama, Araki et Seo qui continuaient à ricaner entre eux.

« N'oublie pas que dès que les examens sont finis nous devons recommencer à travailler sur l'exposé ! » Cria Karma, dans un vain espoir de faire réagir son rival.

Mais seul Ren tourna le regard vers lui, énervant encore un peu plus Karma.

* * *

Asano soupira de soulagement lorsque la fin des examens arriva. Akabane l'avait provoqué chaque jour d'examen, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. C'était surement la pire session d'examen de toute sa vie. Il savait que ses résultats seraient bon, merci papa d'avoir monté le niveau à l'extrême pour sa troisième année. Ou plutôt, heureusement que son père avait placé la barre très haute jusqu'aux examens de fin d'année, car son esprit n'avait pas voulu se concentrer et les seuls moments où il avait pu travailler était lorsqu'il restait à la bibliothèque avec Ren.

D'ailleurs celui-ci commençait à se poser pas mal de questions, pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Asano. Mais bon, le rouquin ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre, avec sa tête qui le faisait passer pour un mort-vivant, pas étonnant qu'il soulève des interrogations. Surtout que Ren lui avait simplement posé la question et n'en avait parlé avec personne d'autre.

Depuis la rentrée scolaire Sakakibara était surement son plus proche ami, allant jusqu'à lui parler même en dehors du lycée – Fait assez rare pour être noté par le fils de l'ancien directeur. Alors il avait bien envie de lui expliquer son problème, même s'il avait l'impression d'être horriblement faible rien qu'à l'idée de se confier à quelqu'un.

Asano ne savait pas comment contrôler ce qu'il ressentait pour Karma, c'était insupportable. Oh bien sûr il était loin d'être rougissant dès que le garçon s'approchait de lui ou encore de sentir des papillons voleter dans son ventre. Il n'était pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la suivre du regard lorsqu'il était dans son champ de vision, ou encore d'avoir la gorge nouée lorsqu'il se tenait près de lui pour le provoquer. Plus les jours passaient et plus Asano avait envie d'un contact physique avec le garçon aux cheveux rouge. Rien de bien pousser, juste sentir la peau de son poignet sous des doigts était largement suffisant. Mais il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ il voulait de ce contact. Il tentait vainement de se convaincre qu'en le touchant, il serait dégouté et que ses sentiments disparaitront.

Gakushuu voulait retrouver une relation normale avec Karma Akabane, il voulait pouvoir le regarder de haut, essayer de le blesser, de s'élever au-dessus de lui comme il faisait avant.

Alors lorsque le dernier examen fut fini, et que Koyama, Seo et Araki furent partis, Asano invita Ren dans un petit café près du lycée. L'adolescent ne releva pas la soudaineté de la demande. Il avait bien remarqué que depuis la rentrée, Asano essayait de s'ouvrir un peu plus, même si c'était loin d'être gagné.

Ren se demandait même si le fils de l'ancien proviseur avait vraiment envie de s'ouvrir aux autres, ou si c'était juste pour faire bonne figure. Mais le prodige en japonais ne s'en formalisait pas. Asano était une personne fière, qui avait eu une éducation stricte. Ren se rappelait encore la claque du directeur sur son fils l'année dernière. Alors si le roux avait besoin de parler, il serait à son écoute et ne le jugerait pas, c'était la moindre des choses en tant qu'ami.

Le café se situait à quelques rue du lycée, à cette heure-ci de la journée il faisait plutôt calme et les deux lycéens n'eurent pas beaucoup de mal à trouver une place libre.

C'est avec surprise qu'ils se firent servir par un Isogai toujours aussi souriant. L'ancien élève de la classe E releva à peine le fait qu'il devait servir deux garçons qui avaient voulu le faire renvoyer. Il les salua poliment avant de prendre leur commande et en retour, aucun des deux lycéens de Kunugigaoka ne fit de remarque sur le fait qu'il travaillait.

Ils furent servit dans les minutes qui suivirent et Isogai soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il put s'éloigner d'Asano et de Sakakibara. Il ne gardait pas vraiment un bon souvenir d'eux mais il se devait de rester professionnel s'il voulait garder son travail.

« Bon » Commença Ren avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson « Que voulais-tu me dire, Asano ? »

L'autre haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil, Ren avait donc deviné. Il ne savait pas si cela allait lui faciliter la tâche ou la lui compliquer. Il se racla la gorge avec de boire un peu de son thé.

« J'aurais, Hum... Comment t'expliquer ça ? »

Sakakibara attendit patiemment. Il savait que brusquer Asano ne ferait que le renfermer. Et c'était assez rare qu'il ait besoin d'aide, donc il préféra laisser du temps à son ami. L'autre bu encore une gorgée de thé, sembla chercher ses mots comme s'il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer.

Puis l'annonce tomba. Et il fallut moins de trois seconde pour qu'elle n'atteigne le cerveau de Ren.

« J'aurais besoin que tu m'aide à oublier quelqu'un, sentimentalement parlant. »


	4. Trois secondes pour changer

**Voila donc enfin le chapitre 4 de Trois secondes. Je vais essayer de commencer le plus vite possible le chapitre 5 ( qui est aussi le dernier) mais avec toutes mes histoires commencée à gauche à droite je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurais le temps de le finir.**

 **Une suite est belle est bien prévue, j'ai finis le canevas de l'histoire et elle fera entre 10 et 15 chapitres, je ne suis pas encore sur de la publier pour 2019. A mon avis je vais l'écrire quand j'aurais du temps et je la publierais quand elle sera finie.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Je rappelle que l'univers et les personnage d'Assassination Classroom ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Ren écarquilla les yeux face à la demande pour le moins incongrue de son ami. Lui faire oublier quelqu'un ? Sentimentalement parlant ? Sentimentalement comme dans amour ? Ou comme dans amitié ? Tout ça était tellement soudain.

« Euh… » Ren se racla nerveusement la gorge. Quand tu dis sentimentalement tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire que j'ai peut-être, non sûrement en fait, des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Un béguin stupide. Et j'aimerais vraiment que cela s'arrête parce que j'en perds ma concentration et mon calme. »

Ren hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. C'était étrange de se dire que le frigide et autoritaire Asano avait le béguin pour quelqu'un. Sakakibara se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressemblait la jeune fille dont était tombé amoureux son ami. Parce qu'il ne se doutait pas qu'Asano puisse aimer autre chose que les jolie courbes rondes d'une fille.

« Je comprends. Mais est-ce que tu la vois souvent ? Si cette histoire te travaille autant tu dois surement la voir assez fréquemment non ? C'est une fille du lycée ? Ou une voisine de ton quartier ? »

Asano retint un soupire. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer cette situation sans se mettre lui-même en danger ? Si danger il y'avait, parce que Ren n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être le genre de personne intéressée par les ragots ou à aller répéter ce genre de discussion.

« C'est une personne de l'école. » Asano essayait d'avoir l'air le plus de lui. Il ne devait pas flancher maintenant.

Discrètement il jeta un regard à Isogai, occupé à nettoyer une table un peu plus loin. Le garçon semblait vouloir garder une certaine distance avec eux et c'était tant mieux. Le roux n'avait pas très envie que cette discussion tombe dans une oreille indiscrète.

« D'accord. » Ren passa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à comment expliquer son point de vue à son ami sans le brusquer. « Je pense que tu devrais lui en parler. Si c'est une gentille fille elle pourrait comprendre. Tu avais pas mal de succès auprès des filles quand on était au collège, et ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Peut-être qu'en sortant avec elle tu auras un déclic et tu finiras par l'oublier. Généralement c'est lorsqu'on obtient ce que l'on veut que l'on s'en lasse. »

Asano essayer d'imaginer Karma en « gentille fille » et grimaça. Impossible qu'il aille s'abaisser à parler sentiment avec son rival.

« Je ne peux pas. »

C'était catégorique, et Ren ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Je refuse de sortir avec … Cette personne. Je n'ai pas de temps a consacré à quelqu'un. »

Ren haussa un sourcil face à l'hésitation d'Asano. Maintenant qu'il faisait attention, l'autre n'avait jamais parlé de fille, et restait assez vague dans ses explications. Mais il ne se voyait pas demander au rouquin si oui ou non, son coup de cœur était un garçon.

« Et passer du temps avec elle ? Peut-être qu'en apprenant simplement à connaitre cette personne tu lui trouveras des défauts et tu arrêtes d'y penser.

\- Elle est bourrée de défauts. Je pourrais te faire une encyclopédie sur pourquoi c'est la pire personne sur terre. Mais en même temps je mets à la voir différemment. A comprendre certains de ses gestes sans pour autant les accepter. »

Encore du neutre, Ren commençait sérieusement à se demander si son ami n'était pas gay, ou du moins, que la personne dont il lui parlait était un garçon. Cela expliquerait son refus de se mettre en couple avec. Après tout, le lycée est quand même le meilleur endroit pour une première relation, et maintenant qu'Asano n'avait plus son père constamment sur son dos, Ren ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de flirter avec de jolies filles. Lui ne s'en privait pas.

« Elle a vraiment autant de défauts que cela ?

\- Oui. Elle est orgueilleuse, trop sûre d'elle, se permet de me regarder de haut alors qu'elle devrait juste baisser les yeux face à moi. »

Asano était partie dans l'interminable liste des défauts qu'il trouvait à Karma, sans même se douter un instant que le génie aux cheveux rouge devait surement penser la même chose de lui.

« On dirait que tu décris Akabane là. » Plaisanta Ren.

Sur le coup, Asano se stoppa en pensant que Ren avait découvert la vérité. Et sans se douter qu'il avait raison, le prodige en japonais continua.

« En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment que tu craques pour une fille qui a le même genre de caractère que lui. Ça ne t'irait pas, une gentille fille docile. »

Asano grimaça à nouveau. Non, même en fille, aussi jolie puisse-t-elle être, il ne pourrait pas sortir avec. Ils finiraient par s'étriper après trois jours de relation. Mais les paroles de Ren le firent réfléchir. Avait-il l'air si autoritaire pour ne pas avoir droit à une copine calme ? Était-il fait pour les malades comme Akabane ? Parce que oui, aux yeux d'Asano Karma Akabane n'était qu'un pauvre fou assez intelligent pour avoir de bonnes notes. Mais il n'avait absolument rien d'une personne saine d'esprit.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver ? Asano se demandait encore pourquoi son regard sur l'autre adolescent avait changé. Alors il se mit à réfléchir, les sourcils froncé tout en mâchonnant la paille de son thé glacé.

« Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de regarder à ce que tu cherches comme style de fille ? » proposa Ren qui commençait à se demander s'il pouvait réellement aider le rouquin.

« Comme une sorte de liste ?

\- Ouais » Ren sortit une feuille et un crayon de son sac de cours. Dis-moi et je vais noter. Avec ça peut-être que tu pourras voir si cette fille fait au moins partie de tes critères ou pas du tout. Parce qu'on stagne depuis tout à l'heure. »

Asano soupira, son ami n'avait pas vraiment tort. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il allait décrire Karma.

Il avait tort. Totalement tort, du début à la fin.

Lorsque Ren relu les qualités que recherchaient Asano, c'était presqu'une description parfaite de son rival.

* * *

Karma étouffa un grognement lorsque son réveil matin sonna. Pourquoi ses anciens camarades de classe avaient-ils décidé de débuter leur rencontre si tôt ? Mais l'idée de revoir Nagisa permis à l'adolescent aux cheveux rouge de se motiver un peu.

C'est donc avec difficulté qu'il sortit de la chaleur de ses draps pour se préparer. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, c'était la première fois depuis la mort du professeur Koro qu'ils allaient tous être réunis dans leur ancien bâtiment. Et même pour Karma ce n'était pas rien. Il faisait peut-être partie des rare personne à ne pas avoir pleuré la mort de la créature, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que Karma était très attaché à cette année et à leur défunt professeur. Cela lui arrivait parfois de rester éveillé la nuit pour regarder la lune, maintenant réformée et plus petite, et de se promettre de réussir, de montrer à tous ces idiots qui l'entouraient que l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu lui avait permis d'être meilleur et de réussir dans la vie.

Lorsque Karma arriva devant le bâtiment qui l'avait accueilli pendant une année entière, il ferma les yeux quelques instants, comme pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance sereine qui y régnait.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Et sans surprise il s'agissait de Nagisa. Le meilleur assassin de la classe E avait un grand sourire, ses cheveux maintenant coupés court.

« Karma ! Tu es en avance. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouge jeta un regard à son ancien camarade de classe. Il était toujours un peu surpris de voir qu'après tout ce temps, il n'arrivait toujours pas à entendre lorsque Nagisa avançait. Il bougeait en silence et avec fluidité, et Karma se rappelait encore de la facilité avec laquelle le garçon aux cheveux bleu se mouvait avec une arme en main. C'est comme s'il était né pour être un assassin.

« Toi aussi. Les autres n'arriveront pas avant une petite demi-heure. »

Nagisa était souriant, bien plus qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré au début du collège. Le professeur Koro avait vraiment eu un effet libérateur sur ses élèves.

« Tu voudrais peut-être faire un tour avant que les autres n'arrivent ? J'aimerais bien revisiter le bâtiment en silence avant que les autres n'arrivent. »

Cela sonnait presque comme une confession aux oreilles de Karma, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'empêcher d'être fier de passer ce temps privilégié avec l'adolescent aux cheveux bleu. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient allés voir ce film avec le professeur Koro. Cela faisait partie des rares moments où il avait pu être seul avec Nagisa, même si à l'époque il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Même si à l'époque Nagisa n'était qu'un ami à ses yeux, un ami précieux, mais un ami seulement.

Le génie aux cheveux rouge ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur la raison de ses sentiments. Ils étaient arrivés sans crier gare et il supposait que d'ici un an ou deux ils disparaitraient de la même manière qu'ils étaient apparus.

Alors Karma accepta simplement la proposition de l'autre adolescent. Il passa un moment agréable, n'hésitant pas une seconde à rappeler toute sorte de moment gênant pour le garçon aux cheveux bleu. De son travestissement au baiser qu'il avait donné à Kayano, Karma n'oublia aucun détail et lorsque les autres arrivèrent c'est un Karma souriant à pleine dans et un Nagisa aussi rouge qu'une tomate qui les accueillirent.

Lorsque tout le monde fut là, ils commencèrent par nettoyer les différentes pièces du bâtiment. Parce que même s'ils avaient quitté le collège quelques mois plus tôt seulement, la poussière avait déjà élue domicile sur le sol et les différents meubles des pièces.

Le silence régna de longues secondes lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, avant d'être brisé par Terasaka et son manque de tact habituel.

« Bon on ne va pas rester planté là comme des abrutis ! »

Ce qui a enclenché une pique de Karma, lui demandant s'il se comprenait dans le terme d'abrutis. Et les deux garçons étaient repartis dans l'une de leurs habituelles disputes bruyantes où Terasaka fonçait tête baissée dans les piques que lui lançaient Karma. Mais silencieusement, les autres étudiants les remerciaient de garder leur attitude habituelle, cela leur permettait de faire abstraction de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait encore un peu dans les locaux.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur habituelle de la classe, le nettoyage pris beaucoup de temps mais tout semblait comme neuf lorsqu'ils eurent fini.

Les premiers partirent en fin d'après-midi, et lorsque Karma arriva au pied de la colline, avec Nagisa, Isogai et quelques autres élèves, le soleil se couchait déjà. L'ambiance c'était grandement améliorée depuis le début de la journée. Le petit groupe de garçon rirait sur le chemin du retour. Maehara ayant proposé qu'ils passent dans un café tout près pour qu'ils puissent continuer de parler. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire depuis les dernières vacances. Quelques-Uns refusèrent poliment et c'est à quatre, Isogai, Maehara, Nagisa et Karma, qu'ils se rendirent dans un petit café à quelques rues du collège.

"Au fait" dit l'ancien délégué en prenant la carte. " Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai revu pendant que je travaillais

Crache le morceau Isogai !" Dit Maehara en cherchant une fille à son goût

du regard.

Karma et Nagisa étaient côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchant. Et l'adolescent aux cheveux rouge tentait de garder une expression neutre.

"Asano et Sakakibara, j'ai pas vraiment fait attention à eux mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, Asano a des vues sur une fille.

Parce que ce mec est capable de ressentir autre chose qu'un sentiment de supériorité et du dégoût ?

Tu serais surpris" Dit Karma en appuyant son dos contre le dossier de la banquette. " Ce type à des facettes de sa personnalité vraiment intéressante. Enfin, quand il n'emmerde pas son monde avec ses petits chiens.

Est-ce que tu serais en meilleur termes avec Asano ?" Demanda Nagisa en posant ses grands yeux bleus sur lui. " Vous avez des caractères assez proches, même si vos motivations divergent souvent."

Karma grimaça, tirant la langue.

"Jamais ne je pourrais m'entendre avec un type pareil. Et quand je pense que je dois faire ce travail avec lui."

Isogai arqua un sourcil, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu sais ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Il nous a quand même aider à un moment donné. Et puis, Nagisa n'a pas tort quand il dit que vous vous ressemblez. Vous pourriez être puissant en vous alliant."

Karma soupira. Non, il ne pourrait définitivement pas s'entendre avec Asano. Pourtant, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le soir même, après avoir jeté ses vêtements poussiéreux dans un coin de sa chambre et repasser en boucle les sourires de Nagisa - depuis quand était-il aussi niais lui ? - ce sont les grands yeux violets de son rival qui s'imposèrent dans son esprit.

Il se retourna plusieurs fois, pris une douche glaciale pour se changer les idées, battu trois fois le boss de fin de son nouveau jeu mais rien n'y faisait, le visage froid de l'autre garçon refusait de quitter son esprit.

Et trois secondes plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas compris que c'était comme ça qu'il était tombé amoureux, mais que cette fois, ce n'était pas de Nagisa.

* * *

Le lendemain, Karma comptait bien passer son dimanche dans son lit. Il n'avait presque pas dormi et était d'une humeur massacrante. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était pour voir le visage de son rival.

Il se leva pour aller grignoter quelques biscuits en guise de petit déjeuner, avant de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre moins de dix minutes plus tard. La journée se déroula entre sms, jeux vidéo et siestes. Mais le regard d'Asano restait gravé sous ses paupières, agaçant toujours plus l'ancien prodige de la classe E.

Comment allait-il faire au lycée si son cœur s'emballait ainsi dès qu'il pensait au rouquin ? N'était-il pas censé ressentir ça seulement en présence de Nagisa ? Il ne comprenait plus rien, lui qui d'habitude était surement le plus lucide, celui qui comprenait tout le plus rapidement, le voilà complètement perdu, incapable de faire le lien entre ses réactions et ses sentiments pour Asano. C'était tellement plus simple de se voiler la face. C'était typiquement humain, une sorte d'instinct de survie qui le poussait à ne pas faire attention, comme un barrage dans son esprit qui bloquait sa manière de raisonner.

Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il pouvait passer à autre chose, oublier Nagisa et sortir avec un mec. Son amour à sens unique avec Nagisa lui semblait bien plus naturel, parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait rester auprès de l'assassin sans se soucier d'être aimer en retour. Mais s'il tombait amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il pouvait perdre à tout instant, ça devenait beaucoup plus effrayant. A quinze ans n'importe qui préfèrerait ne pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui pourrait nous jeter sans aucun scrupule. A quinze ans on souhaitait autre chose que d'avoir son cœur brisé en mille morceaux, et Karma n'échappait pas à la règle.

Alors que ses pensées s'emmêlaient et s'embrouillaient, le visage de Nagisa se mêla à celui d'Asano, il ne savait plus à quoi il pensait, qui il aimait, avec qui il voulait être. Il avait même recommencé son tic de se ronger les ongles tellement il se retournait le cerveau.

Le soir même, il s'endormit plus par épuisement d'avoir réfléchis toute la journée que par réelle fatigue. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, pendant trois malheureuses secondes, il craignit le fait de devoir aller en cours le lendemain.


End file.
